Hope And Dream World
This World is based on 2 main Attributes. Called Hope Makers, And Dream Followers. Dream Followers have alot of abilities but are not easy to do. While Hope Makers are the ones that try to bring you hope in battle even though they might have to sacrifice them to help you in the game. Now they have Neo Hope Makers, Dream Kings, Hope Lords and Dream Waves. They have Dream Slashers now. Flag [[Hope And Dream World Flag|'Hope And Dream World Flag']]' ' Spells [[Appear DreaMSlasher|'Appear DreaMSlasher']] [[Break through a great evil!|'Break through a great evil!']] [[Change that future!|'Change that future!']] [[Divine Blaze|'Divine Blaze']] [[Dream Crowns|'Dream Crowns']] [[Dream Defense|'Dream Defense']] [[Dream Gauge Accelerate|'Dream Gauge Accelerate']] [[Divine Hope|'Divine Hope']] [[Dream Item Explosion|'Dream Item Explosion']] [[Divine Light|'Divine Light']] [[Dream Castle, Celestial Hope|'Dream Castle, Celestial Hope']] [[Dream Galaxy, Hope Universe|'Dream Galaxy, Hope Universe']] [[Dream Head Off|'Dream Head Off']] [[Dream Save|'Dream Save']] [[Dream Zone|'Dream Zone']] [[Dream Shield|'Dream Shield']] [[Endless Goals|'Endless Goals']] [[Future Blizzard|'Future Blizzard']] [[Future Boost|'Future Boost']] [[Future Earth Quake|'Future Earth Quake']] [[Future Fire|'Future Fire']] [[Future Healing|'Future Healing']] [[Future Lightning|'Future Lightning']] [[Future Protection|'Future Protection']] [[Future Tidal Wave|'Future Tidal Wave']] [[Future Tundra|'Future Tundra']] [[Giving hope is what I do best!|'Giving hope is what I do best!']] [[Great Encourage|'Great Encourage']] [[Hegasagi Dream Choice|'Hegasagi Dream Choice']] [[Hope Lord Summoning|'Hope Lord Summoning']] [[Hope Shield|'Hope Shield']] [[Lights Of Pure Dreams|'Lights Of Pure Dreams']] [[Phrase "Even I weep after that"|'Phrase "Even I weep after that"']] [[Neon Counterattack!|'Neon Counterattack!']] [[Neon Hope Restore|'Neon Hope Restore']] [[Neon Strength|'Neon Strength']] [[Rare Opportunity DreaMSUPRISe|'Rare Opportunity DreaMSUPRISe']] [[Wish on that fluttering planet|'Wish on that fluttering planet']] Items [[Dream Darkness Blade, Dream Shadow Sword|'Dream Darkness Blade, Dream Shadow Sword']] [[Dream Valley Blade, Dream Flower Sword|'Dream Valley Blade, Dream Flower Sword']] [[Dream Gale Blade, Dream Wind Sword|'Dream Gale Blade, Dream Wind Sword']] [[Dream Heaven Blade, Dream Light Sword|'Dream Heaven Blade, Dream Light Sword']] [[Dream Inferno Blade, Dream Fire Sword|'Dream Inferno Blade, Dream Fire Sword']] [[Dream Wave Blade, Dream Water Sword|'Dream Wave Blade, Dream Water Sword']] [[Dream Weapon, 1/10|'Dream Weapon, 1/10']] [[Dream Weapon, 2/10|'Dream Weapon, 2/10']] [[Dream Weapon, 3/10|'Dream Weapon, 3/10']] [[Dream Weapon, 4/10|'Dream Weapon, 4/10']] [[Neon Hope Blade, Neon Blaze|'Neon Hope Blade, Neon Blaze']] [[Neon Hope Blade, Neon Lightning|'Neon Hope Blade, Neon Lightning']] Size 0 Dream Followers [[Dream Follower, 9|'Dream Follower, 9']] [[Dream Follower, 10|'Dream Follower, 10']] [[Dream Follower, 11|'Dream Follower, 11']] [[Dream Follower, 19|'Dream Follower, 19']] [[Dream Follower, 20|'Dream Follower, 20']] Size 1 Dream Followers [[Dream Follower, 2|'Dream Follower, 2']] [[Dream Follower, 4|'Dream Follower, 4']] [[Dream Follower, 5|'Dream Follower, 5']] [[Dream Follower, 6|'Dream Follower, 6']] [[Dream Follower, 14|'Dream Follower, 14']] [[Dream Follower, 18|'Dream Follower, 18']] [[Dream Follower, 23|'Dream Follower, 23']] Size 2 Dream Followers [[Dream Follower, 1|'Dream Follower, 1']] [[Dream Follower, 3|'Dream Follower, 3']] [[Dream Follower, 7|'Dream Follower, 7']] [[Dream Follower, 8|'Dream Follower, 8']] [[Dream Follower, 12|'Dream Follower, 12']] [[Dream Follower, 15|'Dream Follower, 15']] [[Dream Follower, 17|'Dream Follower, 17']] [[Forever Waves Dream Follower, 25 The Tidal Wave Master|'Forever Waves Dream Follower, 25 The Tidal Wave Master']] Size 3s Dream Followers [[Dream Follower, 13|'Dream Follower, 13']] [[Dream Follower, 16|'Dream Follower, 16']] [[Dream Follower, 21|'Dream Follower, 21']] [[Eternal Flowers Dream Follower, 24 The Supreme Master Of Dreams|'Eternal Flowers Dream Follower, 24 The Supreme Master Of Dreams']] [[The Final Ultimate Hero Dream Zone Leader, Dream Follower 26 The Heroic Dream Completer Of Light|'The Final Ultimate Hero Dream Zone Leader, Dream Follower 26 The Heroic Dream Completer Of Light']] ' Impacts' [[Dream Wave Blast!|'Dream Wave Blast!']] [[Eve Of The Chosen|'Eve Of The Chosen']] [[Exact Pure Winning, Dream Winning Image Finisher|'Exact Pure Winning, Dream Winning Image Finisher']] [[EXTREME DREAM BEAM!!!!!!!!!!|'EXTREME DREAM BEAM!!!!!!!!!!']] [[Finale! Dream Edge Burst Slash!|'Finale! Dream Edge Burst Slash!']] [[Hegasagi Burst Cry|'Hegasagi Burst Cry']] [[Hope For Victory|'Hope For Victory']] [[Neon Lightning Bolt!|'Neon Lightning Bolt!']] [[Radiant Faith ,Dream Accomplish!|'Radiant Faith ,Dream Accomplish!']] [[Supreme Dream Clasher!|'Supreme Dream Clasher!']] Size 0 Hope Makers [[Hope Maker, K|'Hope Maker, K']] [[Hope Maker, V|'Hope Maker, V']] Size 1 Hope Makers [[Hope Maker, B|'Hope Maker, B']] [[Hope Maker, D|'Hope Maker, D']] [[Hope Maker, E|'Hope Maker, E']] [[Hope Maker, F|'Hope Maker, F']] [[Hope Maker, H|'Hope Maker, H']] [[Hope Maker, J|'Hope Maker, J']] [[Hope Maker, N|'Hope Maker, N']] [[Hope Maker, O|'Hope Maker, O']] [[Hope Maker, V|'Hope Maker, V']] [[Hope Maker, X|'Hope Maker, X']] [[Hope Maker, Y|'Hope Maker, Y']] Size 2 Hope Makers [[Alphabet Guardian Hope Maker, Z|'Alphabet Guardian Hope Maker, Z']] [[Hope Maker, A|'Hope Maker, A']] [[Hope Maker, C|'Hope Maker, C']] [[Hope Maker, G|'Hope Maker, G']] [[Hope Maker, I|'Hope Maker, I']] [[Hope Maker, L|'Hope Maker, L']] [[Hope Maker, P|'Hope Maker, P']] [[Hope Maker, S|'Hope Maker, S']] [[Hope Maker, U|'Hope Maker, U']] [[Hope Maker, W|'Hope Maker, W']] Size 3 Hope Makers [[Hoper Maker, M|'Hoper Maker, M']] [[Hope Maker, Q|'Hope Maker, Q']] [[Hope Maker, R|'Hope Maker, R']] Size 1 Neo Hope Makers [[Neo Hope Maker, Eon|'Neo Hope Maker, Eon']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Leon|'Neo Hope Maker, Leon']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Neon|'Neo Hope Maker, Neon']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Ryan|'Neo Hope Maker, Ryan']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Vortex|'Neo Hope Maker, Vortex']] Size 2 Neo Hope Makers [[Neo Hope Maker, Brandon|'Neo Hope Maker, Brandon']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Maxwell|'Neo Hope Maker, Maxwell']] [[Neo Hope Maker, Melissa|'Neo Hope Maker, Melissa']] Size 3 Neo Hope Makers Size 0 Neo Hope Makers Size 1 Dream Waves [[Dreamwave, Sunlight|'Dreamwave, Sunlight']] Size 2 Dream Waves [[Dream Wave, Rainbow|'Dream Wave, Rainbow']] [[Dreamwave, Starlight|'Dreamwave, Starlight']] Size 3 Dream Waves [[Dreamwave, Moonlight|'Dreamwave, Moonlight']] Size 0 Dream Waves Size 1 Dream Kings [[Hope Lord, Dream King|'Hope Lord, Dream King']] Size 2 Dream Kings Size 3 Dream Kings [[Dream King, Dream Focus|'Dream King, Dream Focus']] Size 0 Dream Kings Size 1 Hope Lords [[Hope Lord, Dream King|'Hope Lord, Dream King']] [[Hope Lord, Hope Dark|'Hope Lord, Hope Dark']] [[Hope Lord, Hope Light|'Hope Lord, Hope Light']] Size 2 Hope Lords Size 3 Hope Lords Size 0 Hope Lords Size 1 Dream Slashers [[Dream Slash Mage|'Dream Slash Mage']] [[Forever Dream Slasher|'Forever Dream Slasher']] [[Healing Dream Warrior|'Healing Dream Warrior']] [[Hegasagi|'Hegasagi']] [[Hegasagi, "Energy Burst"|'Hegasagi, "Energy Burst"']] [[Superior Dream Swordsman|'Superior Dream Swordsman']] Size 2 Dream Slashers [[Dream Frontier, Hope Marshal|'Dream Frontier, Hope Marshal']] [[Glowing Dream Blader|'Glowing Dream Blader']] [[Hegasagi, "Life Forever Stellar"|'Hegasagi, "Life Forever Stellar"']] Size 3 Dream Slashers [[Dream Warrior Of Light, Miss. LightDream|'Dream Warrior Of Light, Miss. LightDream']] [["Hegasagi-King-World"|'"Hegasagi-King-World"']] [[Hegasagi, "Lights"|'Hegasagi, "Lights"']] [[Hegasagi, "Starlights"|'Hegasagi, "Starlights"']] [[Leader of Dream Slasher, Sir. Dreams|'Leader of Dream Slasher, Sir. Dreams']] Size 0 Dream Slashers [[Dream Knight Of Eternity|'Dream Knight Of Eternity']] [[Dream Slasher Scout, Raymond|'Dream Slasher Scout, Raymond']] [[Hegasagi, "Great Decider"|'Hegasagi, "Great Decider"']]